The present invention relates to scanning probe microscopy, and more particularly to using atomic force microscopy to produce an image profile representative of a structure.
Atomic force microscopy (AFM) is a metrology technique that is useful for measuring and imaging surface features of structures having dimensions in the nanometer and micrometer range. AFM may be used to scan structures made of any material in a short period of time to produce high resolution two-dimensional and three-dimensional images of the structure. AFM is an important tool for measuring dimensions of devices in the semiconductor industry, including magnetic recording devices and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices.
The lateral resolution of an image produced from an AFM scan of a structure is defined by the scan area size and the number of pixels in the image. Thus, in order to increase the lateral resolution of an image, the size of the scan area may be reduced or the amount of data in the image (i.e., the number of pixels) may be increased. However, a reduction in the size of the scan area removes contextual details around the scanned area of interest, which makes determining the relative sizes and positions of features within the structure difficult. On the other hand, to increase in the amount of data in the scan, the scan speed may be reduced, which decreases measurement throughput and may result in drift errors in the image. The increased amount of data in the scan also wastes the limited available data on areas outside of the areas of interest in the scan.
In addition, the small dimensions of the scanned structure result in missed details or the introduction of artifacts into the resulting image. For example, when scanning a structure including features having significant topographical transitions, feedback overshoot may occur at the transition locations, resulting in lost details in the representative image at the transition locations. In addition, a scan of a flat or planar feature in the structure may result in a curving or bowing artifact in the resulting image at the location of the flat or planar feature. This may be caused by the relative sizes and shapes of the scanning probe tip and the scanned feature. Image curvature may also occur when the scanning probe tip moves faster in one direction than the other along the structure surface because environmental vibrations, thermal drifting, and air flow along the probe tip may affect the image in the slower scan direction.